


i just can't get too much of you, baby. it's never, it's never enough

by blafard



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, LITERALLY, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, henry is done with alexs teasing and takes matters into his own hands, theyre in loooove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blafard/pseuds/blafard
Summary: Alex was gorgeous. It was a simple fact. Everyone with eyes could see it, but right at this moment, Henry thought that he had never looked better.





	i just can't get too much of you, baby. it's never, it's never enough

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song 'never enough' by one direction

“I _know_ you can be louder than that,” whispered Alex, a smug smile on his swollen lips. He looked unfairly good on top of Henry. All unruly curls, pink cheeks, naked skin to explore with desperate hands and bitten lips. He had that certain glint in his dark eyes that made Henry shiver with anticipation.

It was intense in the best kind of ways.

Henry opened his mouth to retort when Alex added another finger that punched a muffled moan out of Henry’s mouth.

He promptly buried his pink face in Alex’s neck, placed a few soft kisses against the sweaty skin, his breath cold against Alex’s overheated body and then began to suck a pretty bruise into his collar bone, that in turn earned him a louder moan from Alex.

“Well, I think that you’re loud enough for- for us both,” came Henry’s late reply.

The only answer he received was a soft huff.

Alex then buried his fingers deeper in Henry, furrowed his brows in concentration and then rubbed his fingertips against Henry’s prostate. His blue eyes slipped shut, his hands tightened around Alex’s shoulders, left soft red marks behind when he buried his blunt nails in the soft flesh.

It was _too much_.

But also _not enough_.

They've been at it almost an hour now. Kisses turned into making out, which steadily progressed into getting undressed and letting hands wander over naked skin until Alex found himself buried three fingers deep in his boyfriend.

Shortly after, Alex leaned down, drew Henry into a kiss that buried both in a pile of pillows, that were cool to the touch, all the while never ceasing in rubbing against Henry’s sweet spot, urging him to make more noise.

Their lips parted only briefly, their eyes met in an unfocused glance.

“You’re playing d-dirty”

Pleasure cursed through his veins, deep want for more, more of that delicious friction, more touch, more _Alex_.

His lips hurt, from where he bit into the soft flesh, but then he wanted to let go, let go of that iron grasp he had on himself for so long now.

Quiet moans that slipped past slick lips were obscene to Alex ears, made him move his fingers even faster until he could feel Henry unravel at the seams.

The exact moment Henry thought he would be able to come, Alex pulled out his fingers, wiped them off against the bed sheet they later had to change and leaned back on his calves to regard Henry.

The sudden cold of Alex’s absence drew a gasp from Henry, a shiver shook his body. His orgasm has been shimmering right under the surface, he was so damn close.

“Why did you stop?” breathless Henry leaned forwards, tried to support his weight on quivering legs, before he gave up and fell into the mountain of pillows again, his dick hard and leaking against his stomach.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful, baby,” there was a certain huskiness to Alex’s voice, that convinced Henry to meet Alex’s gaze again.

Alex was gorgeous. It was a simple fact. Everyone with eyes could see it, but right at this moment, Henry thought that he had never looked better.

His pupils were blown wide and there were hickeys trailing down his chest in a bright red map that clearly pointed towards his neglected cock, Henry refused to touch for the night up until now.

“Come here,” Henry’s voice left no room for disobedience and Alex knew it, a pleased smile on his lips as he crawled closer. “Lean against the headboard,” he continued.

“So bossy all of a sudden. Where’s the Henry that could barley form a coherent sentence?”

“He vanished the moment you decided to stop right _before_ I could come.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at that, ready to continue with the bantering but was interrupted by Henry, when he seated himself in Alex’s lap, his pale thighs framing Alex’s legs snugly.

He reached blindly for the discarded bottle of lube, put a generous amount onto his hand and then threw the bottle away again.

Henry captured his lips in a demanding kiss, one hand buried in dark curls, while the other reached behind himself and grabbed hold of Alex’s aching cock.

A soft hiss left Alex’s lips, before he hummed against Henry’s lips, pleased by the hand moving up and down his length, applying lube and releasing some of the pent up tension.

Alex barely noticed when Henry leaned up a little bit, his hand moving Alex’s head into the direction he wants it to go and then he seated himself on Alex’s cock.

Their kiss broke immediately.

Loud moans escaped both and then Henry hid his face in Alex’s neck again, gently bit the tender skin until another bruise formed and he fully adjusted to Alex’s familiar length filling him up again.

“God, I missed this,” declared Alex, his voice strained. He then gripped Henry’s hips in a gentle hold, stroked his hands up and down soft sides and over sweaty skin and waited until Henry began to move.

Every move and twist of Henry’s hips drove Alex _crazy_.

His grip on the last bit of sanity slipped right through his fingers when Henry fastened his pace, his hips smacking wetly against Alex’s.

Alex grip on his hips tightened further until both were sure that bright marks would be visible for days after, but neither could find it in himself to care at the moment, not when Henry looked so beautiful on top of Alex, not when he wrecked both their worlds until both were utter messes.

It was _too much_.

But also _not enough_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate comments & kudos!!  
> I'm [j-morevu](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/j-morevu) on tumblr if you want to send a prompt or chat ♡


End file.
